


Be There for Romans Baring All

by FlippedFic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Latin Inaccuracies, Latin Kink, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedFic/pseuds/FlippedFic
Summary: Self-isolation can be a bitch. It can also be a good time to snuggle up to the hot guy on the couch.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Be There for Romans Baring All

**Author's Note:**

> Found myself typing this short scene as a series of tweets on what seemed like Day 986 of self-isolation. I'm @FlippedFic on Twitter, and I would love to make more friends there and here. Please let me know what you think of the story!

Wesley plonked down on the couch with a heavy sigh. 

‘I know,’ said Tom, and he patted Wes on the knee. ‘It’s even more difficult now that it’s hot outside, huh?’ 

Wesley threw his head back, never afraid to be theatrical. ‘Staying in is unnatural! We’re not made for this.’ 

Tom tried to smother a laugh, but Wesley noticed anyway. 

‘Okay, maybe *you* are, you lucky introverted bastard.’ 

‘In any other situation, I would say introversion gets in the way. It prevents me from connecting, all the time.’ 

Overthinking seemed to go hand in hand with introversion. Wesley had always found Tom irresistible when he was thinking. He put his hand on Toms leg. 

‘You’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.’ 

‘Well, yes. What else is there to do right now?’ 

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ shrugged Wesley. ‘Throw tantrums like your beautiful boyfriend? And then completely fail to notice how fucking cute you are looking.’ 

Tom frowned. ‘I’m not sure why I should notice how cute I look myself. I’ve never been that smitten with me, actually.’ 

Wesley kissed Toms cheek. ‘I am.’ 

‘Yes, I know you like yourself!’ Tom laughed. Wesley rolled his eyes at him. ‘I meant,’ he said pointedly, ‘That I think you’re cute. Didn’t you get that? You’re supposed to be the smart one.’ 

Tom cocked his eyebrow. ‘Gallia omnia divisa es in partes tres, you little shit.’ 

Opting for theatrics again, Wesley had closed his eyes and mimed breathing heavily. ‘Talk Roman to me!’ 

‘Latin, Wes. It’s called Latin.’ 

‘I don’t care what it’s called, Brainiac,’ said Wesley and he shot his boyfriend the most scandalous look he could muster. ‘All I see is you in a toga, looking Roman.’ 

Back when their relationship had just started, Tom had never quite gotten what was so hot about Romans. Self-important invaders, the lot of them, Tom thought. It was only when he found out that Wes thought Romans and Ancient Greeks were the same thing, that it dawned on Tom that Wes assumed Romans were into exercising in the nude and gay sex. Oh well. Whatever the actual cultural history was, nudity and sex with men was something Tom could get behind, too. 

He returned Wesleys scandalous look. ‘Veni, vidi, vici, obviously,’ said Tom. 

Having picked up a tiny bit of Latin over the years, Wesley responded to Toms statement the way he always did. ‘I was hoping you didn’t veni already. That would be such a shame.’ 

‘Nah,’ smiled Tom. ‘Veni here and you can make me veni, too.’


End file.
